Acabo de mundo
by Alyshaluz
Summary: En sintonía con estas fechas, Ikki se prepara para el Fin de los Tiempos.
1. Preparación

El fin del mundo

Ikki observaba con atención un paquete de velas. Eran velas grandes, blancas, de esas que duraban diez horas. Estaba calculando cuántas velas necesitaba para los tres días de oscuridad se avecinaban.

Era el 20 de diciembre del 2012.

* * *

Todo había comenzado un par de semanas antes, cuando Seiya llegó con la noticia de que los mayas habían predicho el fin del mundo.

-Dicen que es el 21 de diciembre de este año. Comienza con tres días de oscuridad, luego un terremoto de ocho horas y ¡plac! Se acaba todo.

-Te equivocas – dijo Shun – es una conjunción planetaria que detendrá cualquier actividad eléctrica por tres días. Por eso es que habrá oscuridad.

-No saben de lo que hablan – dijo Saori -, es la inversión de los polos. Los polos pasarán al ecuador, y viceversa. Todo se inundará o se quemará, depende de donde estés.

-Están todos mal – repuso Hyoga -, pues lo que comenzará es el Apocalipsis Zombie. Las personas tendrán deseos de comerse entre ellos, y la humanidad se devorará a sí misma durante tres largos días de oscuridad.

-¿Así que el 21 de diciembre del 2012? - se burló Shiryu – Eso según el calendario occidental, pues según el chino, el judío, el musulmán y otros, no estamos en el año 2012... Eso del fin del mundo no es más que un rumor occidental que tiene el objetivo de aumentar el consumo. Entonces nada va a pasar.

Los otros lo miraron con desprecio y siguieron discutiendo sobre la manera en que se terminaría el mundo. Shiryu puso los ojos en blanco y se retiró del salón.

-Qué bueno que no participas en este debate absurdo – le dijo el Dragón a Ikki antes de irse.

Ikki había estado todo el rato sumido en un profundo silencio. Aparentemente no hacía el menor caso de la conversación apocalíptica, pero estaba muy pendiente de cada una de las palabras.

Pues si el poderoso Fénix le tenía miedo a algo, era al Fin del Mundo.

Cuando lo atacaban dioses, guerreros, ángeles, o lo que sea, al menos había un enemigo al cual enfrentarse, una forma física en la cual volcar todo el poder; pero en el Fin del Mundo, cuando el mismo planeta, universo, o lo que fuera, decidía dejar de existir, ¿contra quién se luchaba? ¿Para qué servía el poder?

Así que se dedicó a investigar. Lo único que sacó en limpio era que todas las teorías concordaban en que habría tres días de ausencia de energía eléctrica. Por lo tanto, había que aprovisionarse de velas.

Y ahí lo tenemos, mirando atentamente las velas de diez horas, y calculando cuántas debía comprar.

Compró doce. Ikki nunca ha sido bueno en matemática.

Luego se dedicó a buscar alimentos para esos días. Como había oído que las mejores ofertas se encontraban en la parte de abajo de las góndolas, se inclinaba muy seguido para mirar los precios, lo que llamaba la atención de las féminas que circulaban por el lugar.

No tardó en tener una pequeña corte de chicas que admiraban su anatomía.

Ikki se sintió un poco incómodo ante tanta atención y se apresuró en salir del supermercado. Luego, se dirigió a la Mansión y fue a guardar todo al búnker.

* * *

Había terminado el búnker hace un par de días. Se había demorado una semana trabajando siete horas al día, a torso descubierto, a pleno sol y con la asistencia amable de las chicas de la mansión, que le ayudaban a secarse el sudor y le alcanzaban de vez en cuando una limonada.

Los otros lo miraban también; a ninguno se le había ocurrido preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo un búnker, pero era agradable ver trabajar al fénix, para variar, pues habitualmente se dedicaba a andar por ahí sin hacer nada de provecho.

* * *

Ikki bajó al búnker y guardó todo en las alacenas. Luego lo examinó por última vez. Había una habitación de camas gemelas, par su hermano y él. No quería dormir solo esos tres días.

También había otra habitación de dos literas, para Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu y Saori. No se le ocurrió que Saori podría querer una habitación para ella sola, como la diosa que era; más bien, pensaba en ahorrar espacio.

Además tenía un baúl lleno de juegos de mesa. No estaba muy de acuerdo con esa manera de perder el tiempo, pero en algo había que ocupar la cabeza mientras se acababa el mundo.

Miró por última vez el búnker, y luego salio a buscar a sus hermanos, para pasar juntos esos últimos días...

Contunuará...

Nota de la autora:

Ojalá que nadie se haya sentido ofendido por esto! Es sólo con ánimo de reírme un rato.

Es curioso, porque no creo que pase nada esos días, pero igual compré varios paquetes de velas (y saqué la cuenta como Ikki, claro)

Nos vemos!

(Si el mundo no se acaba, les cuento qué pasó en el búnker XD)


	2. Shiryu en el búnker

Shiryu estaba buscando un lugar donde poder escribirle tranquilo a su querida Shunrei. En la mansión era imposible; habían empezado a discutir nuevamente el asunto ese del fin del mundo.

Shun aseguraba que era necesario hacerle caso a su hermano Ikki y refugiaerse en el búnker; Seiya decía que lo mejor era quedarse en la superficie y ver qué pasaba. Por su parte, Hyoga les trataba de explicar que el Apocalipsis Zombie los agarraría allá donde estuvieran y no valía la pena esconderse. Y Saori reclamaba por no tener una habitación para ella sola.

-Soy una diosa, no puedo compartir la habitación con un grupo de chicos – decía.

-Si nos vamos al búnker, serías la única mujer que quede viva. Y entonces hay que ver lo de la propagación de la especie – dijo Shun.

Saori se puso roja, pero Shun no lo dijo con mala intención. De hecho, nadie aparte de Saori vio algo indebido en las palabras del chico.

-Es verdad, si somos los sobrevivientes habría que propagar la especie – dijo Seiya.

-Cuando derrotemos a los zombies, la raza humana va a prevalecer. Es nuestro deber ayudar – dijo Hyoga.

-Cada uno podría tener un hijo al año; y entonces, en diez años tendríamos... setenta hijos – dijo Ikki, que era malo para las matemáticas. Pero nadie se dio cuenta, preparados como estaban para pensar en ese montón de hijos que tendrían que críar.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que sólo Saori es capaz de tener un hijo por año? - les había preguntado Shiryu antes de retirarse indignado.

-Pero a nuestra edad todos somos fértiles – le dijo Seiya, mirándolo con todo el convencimiento del mundo.

Así que Shiryu se había escapado de esa casa de locos. Y camina que te camina, encontró la entrada del búnker construido por Ikki y pensó que era un lugar de lo más agradable para pasar la tarde mientras le escribía a Shunrei.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, prendió una de las velas (Ikki no se había molestado en instalar electricidad en el búnker) y comenzó a escribirle a la chica:

_Añorada Shunrei: en estos meses de separación me han pasado muchas cosas raras, pero nada iguala a la fiebre del fin del mundo que sufren estos japoneses occidentalizados. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos burlábamos de la costumbre de Seiya de usar jeans? ¿Y de los extraños suspensores de Shun? ¿Y de esa religión incomprensible de Hyoga? Pues nada supera a esas teorías locas que hablan del fin de los tiempos._

_Me alegro de haber crecido en un lugar que no había sido contaminado por esas ideas apocalípticas a las que son tan aficionados los occidentales._

_Pero por si acaso, ten bastantes velas guardadas para el 21 de diciembre. Uno nunca sabe._

_Con cariño, _

_Shiryu._

Apenas acababa de escribir su nombre cuando sintió golpes en la puerta del búnker. Fue a abrir y...

Un zombie lo contemplaba con ojos hambrientos.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Zombieeee!

Hace un tiempo leí "Orgullo y Prejuuicio y Zombies". Igual era buena.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Shiryu contra el zombie

Fin del mundo 3: Shiryu versus el zombie.

Hyoga era cristiano ortodoxo; creía a pie juntillas en todo lo que le había enseñado su madre. No se hacía problemas con la contradicción que presentaba la idea de"un solo Dios no más" y la existencia de Athena y todos los otros con los que había contemporizado por años.

Por eso, creía en el asunto de "la resurrección de los muertos" y lo relacionaba con la existencia de los zombies.

Era un convencido del Apocalipsis Zombie, y pensaba que la mayoría llegaría a tratar de beber cerebros, pero algunos zombies pacíficos quizás podrían comunicarse con los vivos-vivos y coexistir en armonía, claro que después de haber terminado con todos los zombies violentos.

Y tal vez – sólo tal vez – entre esos zombies pacíficos estuviera su madre.

Así que tenía sentimientos encontrados con eso del Apocalipsis Zombie; por un lado, le daba un poco de nervios y por otra, quería que pasara ahora ya.

Había soñado un par de veces el reencuentro con su madre-zombie. Siempre terminaban compartiendo un plato de morcillas con todo el amor del mundo.

Sin embargo, pese a sus sueños locos, se había documentado cómo sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombie. Lo básico era no ser mordido por los zombies. Una de las técnicas para evitar esto, según había leído en una prestigiosa columna de su revista favorita, era fingir ser uno de ellos. Por esta razón se había disfrazado de zombie hambriento.

Había ido donde Seiya y los demás, para contarles acerca de su idea, pero ese era un grupo de discusión demasiado cerrado, ya que todos querían imponer su punto de vista sobre el fin del mundo y no tenían tiempo para escuchar las humildes ideas de un cristiano ortodoxo.

-Los zombies no existen - le había dicho Ikki -. Mejor anda al búnker y ayuda a Shiryu a ordenar todo.

Arrastrando tristemente los pies, y deseando que todos esos infieles se pudrieran en el infierno, Hyoga-zombie se acercó a la cocina, donde se entretuvo unos minutos asustando a las cocineras y a las demás doncellas que habían acudido para ser asustadas.

Al oír tanto alboroto, Saori se había dirigido como tromba a la cocina, retando a Hyoga por causar semejante alboroto y pidiéndole que se comportara como una persona adulta (de catorce años).

Detrás de Saori estaban Seiya e Ikki, que miraban a Hyoga con reprobación, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Hyoga se sintió avergonzado y dejó la cocina, no sin antes sacar una manzana. Le dio una gran mascada mientras pensaba en la incomprensión de los hombres, cuando de repente el trozo de manzana se le deslizó a la garganta y se atragantó.

Comenzó a mover las manos desesperadamente para llamar la atención de alguien, pero nadie andaba por ahí. Tampoco quiso volver a la cocina, pues las chicas no sabrían cómo reaccionar. Y de pronto, recordó que alguien había mencionado que Shiryu estaba en el búnker.

"Shiryu sabe primeros auxilios; él me ayudará", pensó el Cisne, y caminó prestamente al búnker, sintiendo el tremendo pedazo de manzana en la garganta y tratando de no perder la calma.

Shiryu abrió la puerta del búnker casi apenas él tocó, pero no reaccionó como Hyoga esperaba. Se puso pálido, lo miró con algo de asco y trató de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Por suerte, Hyoga fue más rápido, con asfixia y todo, así que lo esquivó fácilmente. Abrió la boca para reclamarle a Shiryu su mala voluntad, pero lo que le salió fue:

-Argh agrhar arjjjjja jjjjagh aghhh.

-Jamás pensé que Hyoga tuviera razón - dijo Shiryu - su teoría del apocalipsis zombie era la más extraña de todas. ¡Muere de nuevo, zombie!

Hyoga volvió a esquivar el puño de Shiryu y trató de sacarse el antifaz zombie que tenía puesto, mientras le daba la espalda a Shiryu para alejarse rápidamente de ahí. Entonces, Shiryu lo agarró por la espalda y sin querer, le presionó el estómago, causando que el pedazo de manzana saliera disparado de la garganta de Hyoga.

-¡Al fin! - exclamó el Cisne, sacándose el antifaz, y Shiryu lo soltó, asombrado de que el zombie se hubiera transformado en Hyoga.

Riéndose del malentendido, ambos llegaron a la cocina, donde contaron su pequeña aventura a las cocineras y doncellas de la casa, quienes, al ser fanáticas del yaoi, publicaron en redes sociales lindas historias en las cuales Hyoga era Blancanieves y Shiryu el Príncipe que la salva de morir con un beso de amor eterno.

-El mundo debería acabarse – sentenció Shiryu, al leer la historia que las chicas habían inventado.

Shun se asomó por su hombro para leer la historia.

-Sí – dijo Andrómeda – podemos notar que la red es fuente de muchos rumores y mentiras, pero también sirve para propagar ideas de paz y amor. La pregunta es si el ser humano podrá usar sus dones naturales para sobrevivir a los tres días de oscuridad que se avecinan. Así que deberías aprovechar de leer en internet, Shiryu, porque después no podrás hacerlo.

Shiryu lo miró, desconcertado, y se alejó un poco de él; el rostro de Shun tenía la expresión de un fanático.

"Lo perdimos", pensó Shiryu.

-Voy a comprar pilas – anunció de pronto Shun, y salió rápidamente.

-Pero las pilas no van a servir, Shun; sólo las velas... - dijo Ikki, pero Shun lo ignoró.

Su instinto hermanal le advirtió que algo iba mal. Siguió a su hermano y...

No estaba en ninguna parte.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Hay una película en la que Hyoga, no me acuerdo por qué, pierde la memoria y pelea con Shiryu. ¡Me encanta esa escena! Los dos se ven tan lindos ***.***

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!**

**Si publico pronto, es que nos salvamos, chicas. Jajjajaj!**


	4. La desaparición de Shun

Capítulo 4: La desaparición de Shun.

Después de un húmedo beso, la chica jadeó en su oído y lo lamió delicadamente. Él sintió como (por enésima vez) la piel se le erizaba. Entonces, bajó por su espalda y usó uno de sus dedos.

-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó.

-Todo lo que me haces me gusta – susurró Shunrei, hundiendo las uñas en la espalda de Shiryu.

* * *

Y en eso, el Dragón despertó. Le estaba pasando más seguido, cada vez que daba una cabezadita tenía uno de esos sueños tan lindos pero vergonzosos. Lo peor era que su cuerpo reaccionaba en forma natural y bastante notoria a esos sueños, y era medio humillante pensar que alguien se diera cuenta. Después de todo, él siempre se había vanagloriado de su fuerza mental,que le permitía tener un gran autocontrol de su cuerpo.

Se había quedado dormido hace veinte minutos, o un poco menos, poco después de la "desaparición" de Shun. Había anunciado que iría a comprar pilas, pero cuando su hermano lo siguió, segundos después de que Shun saliera por la puerta, no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte.

Seiya y Hyoga habían ido a la tienda más cercana, pero nada; Shun no había sido visto. Ikki se había quedado en la casa, apretando los dientes en un ataque de nervios, mientras Saori encargaba a los agentes de la Interpol a que investigaran el suceso.

Cuando Seiya y Hyoga volvieron, les contaron que se habían encontrado con unas personas muy simpáticas que hablaban sobre el inminente fin de los tiempos.

-Nos contaron que los justos serán arrebatados al Cielo poco antes de apocalipsis y de la destrucción – dijo Hyoga, muy seguro de sí mismo.

En ese momento, los agentes de Interpol llamaron a Saori para decirle que no había rastro de Shun.

-Mi hermano es el ser más justo de la tierra. Seguramente ya fue arrebatado y ahora está a salvo – murmuró Ikki.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, conmovidos por la fortaleza interior que demostraba Ikki, hasta que de repente Saori habló:

-Soy la diosa de la Sabiduría. ¿Acaso no soy lo bastante justa para ser arrebatada al Cielo?

-Quizás estás pagando las culpas de tu niñez – dijo Seiya.

-O las de tu abuelo – sugirió Hyoga.

Y entonces habían empezado a decirse mutuamente las razones por las cuales no eran justos. Shiryu, aburrido de tanta charla y de que no pensaran en la solución obvia para explicar al ausencia de Shun, se había quedado dormido y había tenido ese sueñecito tan gráfico.

Para evitar caer de nuevo en la tentación, se puso de pie (una vez que ya no quedaron rastros de ese sueño en su cuerpo saludable) y exigió silencio a la manera incomparable del profesor Jirafales:

-¡Si-len-cio!

-... y en ese caso peor está Shiryu por tenerle ganas a... - siguió diciendo Seiya, hasta que Ikki le dio un codazo.

-Shun no fue arrebatado al cielo – anunció Shiryu, ignorando sabiamente a Seiya -. Fue a comprar pilas, tal como dijo.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes – acusó Hyoga – pues no está en ninguna parte.

Shiryu suspiró y los invitó a dejar con él el salón principal, donde estaban todos. Al lado del salón principal estaba la biblioteca. Y dentro de la biblioteca, sentado frente a un notebook, estaba Shun, con los ojos perdidos en la pantalla.

-Ya he comprado veinte baterías, ochenta pilas recargables, veinte cargadores manuales y ochenta velas – anunció Shun, haciendo click una y otra vez -. Además, conocí a una señora muy amable que quiere verme en el parque a las nueve de la noche.

-¿Estuviste todo el rato acá? - preguntó Ikki, horrorizado.

Y así era. Apenas salió del salón principal, había entrado a la biblioteca, y por eso Ikki no lo había visto.

-Ahora compro todo online – dijo Shun – Y tengo mil doscientos treinta contactos en Facebook, y ochocientos mil seguidores en Twitter. Quiero abrir cuentas en Livejournal, Instagram y Flickr.

-Está hablando en lenguas – murmuró Hyoga - ¡Ha sido poseído!

-Debo aprovechar de usar la red mientras se pueda... - susurró Shun y es eso, se cortó la luz.

-¡Ha comenzado el Apocalipsis! - exclamó Ikki, agarrando a su hermano y llevándolo al búnker.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Si están leyendo, es que el mundo no se acabó (qué origialidad... :p)

Gracias por leer!


	5. Por si acaso se acaba el mundo

Acabo de mundo, parte 5 y final.

I.- Por si acaso se acaba el mundo.

Ikki había salido corriendo con Shun debajo del brazo. Saori se levantó las polleras y lo siguió dando saltitos. Hyoga y Seiya partieron detrás de ellos. Sólo Shiryu se quedó ahí, terco, insistiendo en que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

De pronto, un fuerte sismo sacudió la tierra. Ikki lanzó a Shun dentro del búnker y apresuró a los otros.

-No exageren – dijo Shiryu – recuerden que Japón es un país sísmico.

-Creo que ya son demasiadas coincidencias – repuso Saori antes de entrar al búnker – hoy es 21, el mundo ha quedado a oscuras y la tierra empezó a partirse.

-No puedes negar las evidencias, Shiryu – dijo Hyoga - ¡Entra al búnker, rápido!

-No pienso encerrarme con un montón de locos – respondió Shiryu, cruzándose de brazos.

-Maldito Dragón rebelde – masculló Ikki, devolviéndose a la casa, agarrándo a Shiryu debajo del brazo y lanzándolo al búnker, sin que el Dragón alcanzara a reaccionar.

Y ahí estaban guardaditos en el búnker. No había nadie más en la casa, pues todos habían pedido permiso esa mañana para estar con sus seres queridos por si acaso se acaba el mundo.

Bueno, sí quedaba alguien. Alguien que carecía de seres queridos.:Tatsumi.

El calvo mayordomo contempló cómo su querida Saori se guardaba en el refugio subterráneo y derramó una solitaria lágrima porque nadie lo había invitado a protegerse.

Luego se dirigió a pagar la cuenta de la luz. Hace dos meses que se le había olvidado. Es que era un hombre muy ocupado.

* * *

II.- Los demonios que aparecieron

Las velas iluminaban suavemente el rostro de Saori y la hacían lucir como la mujer más bella del mundo. Al menos, eso pensaba ella que todos los demás pensaban.

Se imaginaba a sí misma huyendo de los ansiosos besos de sus santos. Dulces besos de Shun, ácidos de Ikki, fríos de Hyoga, cálidos de Seiya y duros de Shiryu.

Creía que todos deseaban verla desnuda y abrazarla en la intimidad de la habitación, mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos.

La verdad, la cruda verdad, era que Hyoga planeaba cómo defenderse de los zombies atacantes, Shun tenía síntomas de abstinencia de internet, Shiryu pensaba en cómo escapar, Seiya imaginaba la próxima comida e Ikki hacía planes para investigar cómo estaban las cosas en el mundo exterior.

Porque era necesario averiguar cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos.

-Debemos mandar una patrulla de exploración – anunció el Fénix.

-¡Yo voy! - se ofreció Shiryu, viendo una oportunidad de escapar.

-Muy bien. Irás conmigo, entonces – ordenó el Fénix, levantándose y tomando un par de velas.

Después de acordar un código para reingresar al búnker (tres golpes suaves), Ikki y Shiryu dejaron el refugio.

Eran las tres de la mañana. No se veían más luces que las de las estrellas. Aparte de eso, todo estaba normal.

-El mundo no luce muy destruido -observó Shiryu.

-Son solo apariencias – gruñó Ikki – Vamos a investigar.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión y luego, por sugerencia de Shiryu, se separaron. El Dragón fue a las habitaciones del fondo, con la idea de encontrar una forma de esconderse de esos fanáticos y poder llegar a China a pasar el resto del año con Shunrei.

En eso, un extraño ruido llamó su atención. Era un hombre quejándose. Reconoció la voz de Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi está herido", pensó Shiryu, y por un segundo pasó por su cabeza el deseo de darle el golpe de gracia y vengarse en nombre de sus compañeros, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea. No era digna de un budista como él.

-Vamos a destruir karmas – dijo, yendo al lugar de donde provenían los gemidos.

Lo que vio lo llenó de espanto.

Una mujer monstruosa, semejante a Tatsumi pero con el cabello violeta, estaba en la cama, sentada, con las manos sobre el vientre. Llevaba uno de los vestidos de Saori, que le quedaba muy chico, y seguramente por eso le dolía el vientre. Se lo frotaba una y otra vez mientras gemía de dolor.

"Es un demonio. Los chicos tenían razón y es el fin del mundo. Los demonios más repugnantes han llegado a la Tierra", pensó el Dragón paralizado de asco y un poquito de miedo. De pronto, recordó que su deber era luchar contra el mal y se lanzó contra el demonio...

O lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Ikki, que lo agarró de un brazo. Shiryu se volvió sorprendido, pero Ikki le hizo el gesto de silencio y lo arrastró fuera de la mansión.

-Es un demonio. Debemos destruirlo – dijo Shiryu.

-Hay otro demonio allá en el ala oeste, en la habitación de Jabú – le dijo Ikki – Es un demonio de dos espaldas y cuatro patas. También se quejaba, igual que este, pero no podemos atacarlos sólo nosotros. Necesitamos de la ayuda de los demás. Creo que si detenemos a estos demonios gimientes, podemos impedir que el mundo siga acabándose.

Pocos minutos depués, los seis héroes estaban listos para destruir a los demonios quejosos.

-¡Hermanos, es el momento de elevar nuestro cosmos! - exclamó Ikki, avanzando resueltamente hacia la casa.

Jabú sintió la amenaza, le avisó a la chica que lo acompañaba, se vistieron y salieron discretamente por la ventana. Tatsumi, por su parte, no sintió el cosmos sino el ruido de hacían los chicos al entrar a la mansión. Salió de la habitación y prendió las luces.

-¿Qué hacen acá, intrusos? - tronó con voz amenazadora, un segundo antes de recordar que no se había sacado el vestido de Saori ni la peluca violeta...

* * *

III.- Y cómo terminó todo.

El misterio del demonio de cabello violeta fue fácilmente dilucidado por los astutos santos de Athena. Lo único que ninguno de ellos entendió bien fue la causa de los fuertes gemidos de Tatsumi. Por más que Saori le insistió en que fuera al hospital, él se negó y, muerto de vergüenza, se encerró en su habitación el resto del año, no sin antes contemplar, humillado, los videos y fotos de su caracterización como demonio que Shun había subido a facebook, livejournal, twitter, tumblr, deviantart e instagram, que rápidamente se convirtieron en los más visitados del año.

Lo que nunca entendieron los chicos, fue lo del demonio con dos espaldas y cuatro patas.

-Yo vi lo que vi – insistía Ikki, terco como de costumbre. Shun lo apoyaba, diciendo que varios de sus contactos le habían tratado de enviar fotos de ese monstruo. Curiosamente, la mayoría eran mujeres que lo invitaban a formar un monstruo como ese.

-Y yo tenía razón. El mundo no se acabó – dijo Shiryu.

-Lo más bien que te alarmaste de los monstruos que había en la mansión – se burló Seiya, mientras comía una pizza para pasar el mal rato.

-La locura es contagiosa – sentenció el Dragón.

-Pero acá dicen que el mundo no se acababa ayer 21, sino mañana 23 – dijo Hyoga, agitando un diario.

-Ya no creo en esas cosas – repuso Ikki, cruzándose de brazos – Lo que realmente me preocupa es ese monstruo de dos espaldas que anda suelto por ahí.

-Ikki tiene razón – dijo Seiya– es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que ese monstruo no haga ninguna maldad.

-¡Es cierto! - corearon todos, y comenzaron a planear cómo harían para atrapar al demonio aquel.

Jabú se hundió más en su silla y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para visitar a su maestro en Argelia... al menos un par de meses, hasta que ese grupo de locos se olvidara del asunto del monstruo.

Fin

* * *

Nota de la autora: Y... el mundo no se acabó!

Ya pasaron todas las fechas posibles. Ahora dicen que sí o sí el otro año, pero Ikki ya está curado de espanto y va a convertir el búnker en gimnasio, ahí es más privado y nadie anda mirándole sus lindos y bien definidos músculos.

Este capi iba a ser distinto, el que iba a formar el monstruo de dos espaldas era Shiryu con la solícita asistencia de Shunrei, pero ellos se negaron rotundamente.

¿Por qué no me puede salir un fic lemon con esos dos?

O al menos un fic donde Shiryu sea vedetto...

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!


End file.
